The Winchester Exchange Program
by NumberofWattage
Summary: Spin off of A 1967 Chevy Zanpakuto. The Winchesters experience the different divisions of the Gotei 13.
1. Chapter 1

**The Winchester Exchange Program**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Chap. 1: Tenth Division

_Note: The first part of some stories with the Winchesters in other divisions. Spin off of 1967 Chevy Zanpakuto._

"Dean!"

"Matsumoto!"

Sam and Captain Hitsugaya stormed into the Tenth Division office and were immediately drenched by a bucket of some foul liquid propped over the doorway. They both stood with identical grimaces and scowled at the laughter of the two drunken idiots.

"You should see your face, Shammy." Dean slurred.

"Can't believe we got both at once!" Rangiku said, happily. Her robes hung even more loosely than usual.

Toshiro gagged on the smell and resisted the urge to dirty Hyorinmaru with both their blood. "You are going to regret that." he ground out. "Your stupid prank spree ends now. Otherwise, I will make sure-"

"Oh, Captain, relax! We're havin some... just havin..." Rangiku trailed off but seemed unaware that she hadn't finished her sentence. Dean giggled.

Sam stalked over to his brother and took Kurashikkuka from him.

"No!" Dean quickly sobered and tried to grab his sword back but Sam held it high over his head "No fair, give her back!"

"Not until you apologize."

"I'm sorry!" Dean strained to reach his sword but Sam held him off.

"A written apology to each person you pranked."

"Come on, Sam." Dean whined. He reached again and gave up "Fine, fine."

Toshiro watched in fascination as Dean sat down and sullenly began to write. He shrugged and snatched Haineko from his vice-captain.

"Heeeyyy." she snatched the zanpakuto from back her shorter captain and stuffed it down her cleavage. She smiled triumphantly as his face reddened and he looked jealously at Sam's height.

"Damn it." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Oh, don't be a wimp." Dean got up and retrieved Rangiku's sword from down her shirt. She scowled as he tossed it to Sam and Dean grinned "If I had to do it, you do too."

Rangiku moaned and sat back down "Who all did we prank again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Winchester Exchange Program**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Chap. 2: The Tour

_Notes: No, not all of these are going to be Winchesters in other divisions. Some are just shorts about their minor adventures in Soul Society. Also, most will be set after 1967 Chevy Zanpakuto._

The group of fresh Academy graduates waited anxiously at the arranged meeting place, just outside the Seventh Division.

"Where are those representatives?"

"Are we early?"

"Maybe this isn't the right place. Seireitei is a lot bigger than I expected."

The mutterings were brought to a halt as the gate opened and two men in black uniforms stepped towards the group.

"Can't believe Iba dumped this on us." the shorter man with light hair complained "You know he's just pissed off about the socks, right?"

The taller one rolled his eyes "Well, Dean, you did turn them pink. On purpose. And then you told him and laughed. I'm sure that didn't help." he sighed "You didn't have to say that "we" did it, though."

"I wouldn't miss a chance to spend an afternoon with my favorite brother and a bunch of strangers." Dean grinned and looked at the graduates "Already here?"

"We've been here for an hour...uh, sir." one of the young men, a rather uptight academic who would go unnamed as he would soon fade into the sea of unimportant cannon fodder of the lower ranks, snapped.

"Huh. Well good, you all passed the first test." Dean said proudly as his brother shook his head apologetically at the recruits. "Congratulations."

"You shouldn't have been late."

"And you should shut your cakehole. Anyway, I'm Dean Winchester, Fifth Seated officer of the Seventh Division."

"And I'm Sam Winchester, Fourth Seat." the tall man waved with an oddly clawed right hand. "We understand that not everyone here has been placed in a division yet. This tour should help you reach a decision."

"We just picked this one because the captain wasn't a raving lunatic." Dean winked "Not until we arrived, anyway."

"Only, like, three or four of the captains actually rave." Sam hurriedly assured the worried looking kids "At least, not on a regular basis." he coughed "Okay, lets get started. This way, please."

On the way though the maze of identical buildings, Sam suddenly held up a hand and the group stopped as a mob of rabbits wearing top hats and waistcoats burst across their path, fending off zanpakuto wielding shinigami with their umbrellas.

"Sorry." Sam called to his charges as he caught one of the vicious creatures that had taken notice of the tour and tossed it back into the fray "As you can see, Soul Society is at war. Again. Vice Captain Kuchiki's fault."

"Twentieth war since we've been here, right Sammy? Don't worry, they never last for more than a week or so and nobody ever seems to die in them."

The kids were speechless as they watched the mass of fur, blades, and monocles fade into the distance.

Most of the barracks were emptied out to deal with the current crisis but, after several boring descriptions in front of other divisions and an entirely too close encounter with the Twelfth Division Captain, Dean appeared to be ready to let the group take a break. "Whose hungry?" he asked, several unconscious members of the Eleventh being dragged through the gates of the neighboring Twelfth behind him.

After so many unsettling experiences, the Thirteenth Division was quite the welcome sight, several of the officers warmly taking questions and Captain Ukitake happily chattering about his latest fanficition in between bouts of coughing.

It was late evening by the time the Winchesters ushered the tour out of Seireitei. "Okay, we await your formal decision as to Divisions but wherever you end up-" Sam was cut off as an explosion lit up the horizon behind him.

Dean grinned wickedly "Yep, welcome to the Gotei Thirteen..." the charred remains of many well dressed bunnies fell around them like rain "You poor bastards."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Winchester Exchange Program**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Chap. 3: Mandatory

Attention.

In light of the recent incursion of demons on Shinigami protected territory (Japan, World of the Living) all members of the Gotei Thirteen are required to attend a seminar hosted by the Seventh Division.

Several new precautions are now required of all personnel.

* * *

><p>1. All gigai must be branded with anti-possession tattoos.<p>

2. All personnel stationed in the World of the Living must wear anti-posession amulets while outside their gigai. These amulets will be issued before departure.

3. Knowledge of exorcism rituals is now required. While zanpakuto are effective at killing demons, sparing the human hosts takes priority.

4. Short quarantines are now required upon return from the world of the living. Failure to comply will result in the summoning of Captain Zaraki to "contain" the situation. You have been warned.

5. Demonic encounters have never been recorded prior to the Winchester Incident in Karakura. Any and all future encounters must be reported immediately.

* * *

><p>Any questions may be directed at Fourth Seat Sam Winchester. Asking Fifth Seat Dean Winchester is not advised.<p>

In addition to the mandatory classes on demons, the Winchester brothers are offering classes on other creatures of their experience. As these "monsters" tend to avoid Shinigami controlled areas, these lessons will be optional but recommended. These will include the following.

* * *

><p>1. Vampires, danger level: high. Dean Winchester would like to stress that sparkling is NOT a quality of vampires. Further attacks on Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa with wooden stakes will not be tolerated, especially since that is not how you kill real vampires anyway.<p>

2. Leviathans, danger level: extreme. Note that Dean Winchester's request to codename these creatures "Dicks" has been denied. Do not encourage use of this term or it's many variations.

3. Angels. danger level: extreme. Note: see Leviathans entry.

4. Werewolves, danger level: moderate. Note: Dean Winchester would like to say "Enough with the Twilight crap."

5. Shapeshifters, danger level: high. Note: Sam and Dean Winchester would like to say "Fuck shifters."

6. Mandroid, danger level: extreme. Note: The escaped result of one of Captain Kurotsuchi's projects, these machines share many characteristics with shapshifters.

7. Jefferson Starships, danger level: high. Note: Horrible and hard to kill.

8. Unicorns.

* * *

><p>These and other creatures will be covered on day two of the seminar.<p>

Have a nice day. :)

And seriously, "Fuck shifters."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Winchester Exchange Program**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Chap. 4: Second Division

"Winchester!" a sharp voice cut through the beautiful spring day as Sam and Dean cut across the senkaimon courtyard where the second division were doing a security check on a group of returning shinigami. They froze instantly, horrified.

"Please don't mean me, please don't mean me." both brothers whispered to themselves as a chill went up their spines.

"I don't care which one." Captain Sui Feng yelled, tapping a foot in irritation.

Sam struck Dean in the ribs with an elbow and disappeared from the courtyard. "Damn it, Sam!" Dean shrieked "Don't leave me! SAAAAAM!" he turned as the captain marched towards him, leading several onmitsukido who were flanking a young, pretty shinigami woman.

The diminutive captain pointed at the terrified captive woman. "I need an expert to check this one."

"Check her for what, lice?" he wheezed, still holding his ribs "We already told you how to check for demonic possession, you guys are the experts now."

"She passed the tests but was acting suspiciously."

"Acting how, exactly."

She started acting nervous when I singled her out for random interrogation." Sui Feng declared, as though that was nothing for an innocent person to be scared about.

"To be fair, Captain, you are extremely terrifying." she looked almost happy at this statement "In fact, did you notice how Sam got the hell out of here when you called. Pretty suspicious, if you ask me." Dean had to fight to keep a wicked grin off his face.

Sui Feng's eyes narrowed "Hmm, you're right."

"I don't think this one is possessed, but if Sam is..."

She jerked her head and her masked minions abandoned their captive and they all vanished, hot on the trail of the younger Winchester.

Dean sighed in relief and turned to the woman "That will teach him. You okay?"

"Yeah." she wiped tears away and nodded.

"Awesome. Look, I gotta go hide my little brother but, uh-" he handed her a card "call me later, okay." he grinned and she waved happily as he ran off on his rescue mission.

_Note: Alright, I've got the next three chapters already in the works, two division chapters and one special chapter that I've been looking forward to. Also coming up pretty soon are the finishing chapters of 1967 Zanpakuto. Not sure what I'll be posting first, though._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Winchester Exchange Program**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Chap. 5: Aspects of Death

The young Hollow's permanent grin mirrored his own jubilation. At last, he had become perfection itself, a Vasto Lorde.

He raised his skeletal hands in triumph "Yes!" he proclaimed to the nearly empty white desert "I have risen above the pathetic brawling masses. The first Vasto Lorde to grace these sands in centuries, my dominion is secured. Hueco Mundo, submit to the everlasting rule of Baraggan Louisbairn."

"Everlasting?"

Baraggan spun around, dark cloak whipping in the perpetual night air. A being, perhaps another Vasto Lorde judging from his small humanoid form, had approached from behind completely unnoticed. The being tilted his head and observed the new king with penetrating eyes and Baraggan noticed that, though he had flesh, he was somehow thinner than the skeletal Hollow.

"You are a ridiculous creature, aren't you?" it said casually.

"How dare you." Baraggan sputtered "Insulting your new king means immediate death by my Gran Caida." his great axe, a gift granted by his recent transformation, sprung to his hand as he dealt a mighty blow to the insignificant worm, obscuring the area in a cloud of dust when the blade slashed through it's body and struck the ground.

"Back to your supposed 'everlasting' rule." the Hollow slowly turned in astonishment to find the stranger behind him again, acting as though nothing had happened. How had it escaped?

"H-how?"

"A young creature like yourself doesn't grasp the concept of everlasting or forever. Nothing is forever.

Worlds crumble and reigns end, it is only a matter of when. New found power will not avert the eventual."

"Is that so?" If a skull could form expressions , Baraggan might have looked like a sour faced toddler at that moment.

"Simply something for a ruler to think about." the thin man strolled away "I have seen your fate, God of Hueco Mundo. Death reaches everyone." he said before vanishing.

"God of Hueco Mundo?" Baraggan mused to himself "Yes, why be a simple king? I am the god of this world and death is my device. After all, if nothing is indeed everlasting, why settle for less than everything?" He chuckled to himself as his gaze fell on a tangle of combating Adjuchas, the soon to be foundation for his army. Defiant stranger forgotten, he set about asserting his status over the world as he knew it.

_Note: Yeah, this is set waaay before anything else. Not especially relevant to the rest of the crossover verse, I'll admit, but just what I thought was a kinda cool crossover connection. Also, can't do humor all of the time, can I?_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Winchester Exchange Program**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Chap. 6: Father

_Now_

John Winchester didn't mind the rain. Especially not when the thing he was after seemed to like it too.

Bad things always showed up in nice places. Karakura had a very bad thing, bad enough to draw John all the way to Japan. Bad in a familiar way, like a mother dying to protect her child. At first he almost passed on it, connected deaths had happened in the area for decades and reports of ghostly apparitions would have had him leave it to more local Hunters. A few calls made it more serious; no other Hunter would touch the case.

Now he sat patiently in a light rain, watching the river the thing apparently frequented.

_Then_

He had spoken with the family of the last victim, Masaki Kurosaki. Her husband ran a clinic in town. He was obviously suspicious but had grudgingly let John interview the boy after a few lies about the F.B.I cooperating in an investigation of a border crossing serial killer. The child insisted that he had gotten his mother killed. Nothing helpful.

"You were lying, weren't you?"

John had glanced at Isshin while pulling his coat on. "What do you mean."

"I mean about the F.B.I stuff." the man frowned "Look, I don't know you what you want here. I do know that you should leave this to the authorities, though."

"I know what I'm doing, sir."

_Now_

He needed a look at the thing, his research wasn't turning up any corpses to burn or anything. Kitsune were native but the victim's brain was intact.

John scanned the riverbank from his vantage point and made out a small shape. checking with binoculars, he saw a little girl wandering aimlessly in the rain. A spirit, meaning that it was back to the old newspapers for odd deaths. At least he now had a description to work with.

"Are you lost, dear?" the voice was faint.

"No." John muttered, focusing on the older woman who was approaching the ghost. "No, no." he snatched up the shotgun he had smuggled for the trip and began to run and stumble down the steep hill he had been watching from. "Get back!" He jumped between the two and leveled his weapon at the child, firing a rock salt round. To his surprise, the child didn't vanish, instead falling with several shallow wounds in her arm from the round. "Crap."

"That was mine." a voice whispered. Spinning around, John found the old woman glaring at him. "You ruined it." she shrieked at him.

He unloaded another rock salt round into the woman and she flickered, revealing a doll like shape underneath. There was a loud roar and a large form burst from the river. It had a round furred body and a ghastly mask over it's head. A tether extended from the mask, connecting to the doll like the lure of an angler fish. It reared on it's hind legs, displaying a huge hole it it's chest.

"Damn." he turned to the little girl "Get out of here!" Whimpering in pain, the child ran towards the town.

"No!" the beast lashed out with a stumpy arm, hitting John in the chest before he could fire again. He rolled when he hit the ground and pumped the last of his rock salt into the creature's white face before ditching the shotgun and pulling a pistol with blessed conventional bullets. It lunged on all fours and John ducked underneath it, firing twice into it's belly as it passed over.

Crap. The damn thing was the size of a rhinoceros. If he'd known, he might have brought a lot of heavier firepower than a rock salt shotgun and a 9 mm. Breaking into a run, John put some distance behind him while the monster awkwardly turned after him. He felt something catch his foot and was jerked back by his ankle. Some of the monster's fur had extended like a tentacle and hoisted him up so that he was upside down, looking straight into it's eye.

"You shouldn't have interfered, human. I will feed on you instead."

"Yeah? Well watch out, I have a kick." John stuck the gun barrel into the creature's blank eye and emptied the clip. Roaring in pain, the monster whipped the fur tendril back and flung it's potential victim into the swollen river.

_Later_

John awoke sputtering. His vision was blurry but he could tell he was in a well lit room.

"Awake, huh?" Isshin came into view, a white lab coat over his flowery shirt.

"How...?"

"The kid you shot is fine, by the way, all patched up. She told me where you were, even." he snorted at John's guilty expression "Don't worry, neither of us is gonna tattle on you, Winchester. You made a mistake but saved her life out there, I hear."

"But that thing got away." John sat up, wincing at bruises he hadn't noticed during the struggle.

"I told you before to leave it to the proper authorities." Isshin said quietly.

John looked sharply at the other man "You know what it was?"

"Yeah, Hollow. It's not your responsibility."

"But..."

"Grand Fisher is pretty high on their list of priorities, he will be dealt with." Isshin smiled slightly "Besides, you've been getting a lot of calls while you were out. Something important, perhaps?"

John grabbed his cell phone. That was a lot of messages. "My son. You sure I'm not needed here?"

"Sure." Isshin shrugged.

"Right then." Limping slightly, John made for the exit but paused. "You know, I know what you're feeling right now. Something killed my wife years ago." Isshin didn't respond "I haven't found it yet but... I guess this case just kind of...nevermind, sorry." he closed the door behind him, raising his phone to hear Dean's messages.

"Dad?" Isshin looked over at the orange haired nine year old who had wandered into the clinic, rubbing his eye.

"Kinda late, Ichigo. You doing okay?"

"Did you have a patient?"

Isshin started cleaning up "Nothing too bad, just some idiot got a bit banged up. Go back to bed, just check on your sisters first, will you."

"Okay." Ichigo tiredly bumped back up the stairs and his father scratched his head.

"Oh, Masaki, how the hell am I gonna be a single parent?"


End file.
